


All Work and No Play

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You're tired of waiting for Kirei's video meeting to end, so you decide to pay him a visit.
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for anon on Tumblr~
> 
> ★ Man, all this Kirei love is making me feel all fuzzy inside! I'm glad there have been more fics for him because let's be honest... He's daddy af and I will not be told otherwise- 
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, anon! And I'm sorry it took so damn long-- I blame college <<

_”Do not come out of your room until I tell you to do so. I have a meeting, and I don't need any distractions.”_

That was the last thing the priest had told you before he left you alone in your bedroom, thumbing the same two pages in a book you weren't even reading any longer. It didn't take long for you to become bored and restless, as expected of a woman being told to stay inside a room for hours on end.

Eventually, you had gotten tired of waiting for Kirei. Instead, a much more enjoyable use of your time had crossed your mind when your gaze landed on an unopened shopping bag sitting in the corner of your room.

You had purchased it a while ago, although you hadn’t had time to actually open or use it. You were waiting on a special occasion to do so, which now seemed like the perfect time to do it. You got out of bed and walked over to the bag, taking a moment to peer inside just to make sure your purchased goods were in the same place.

Once you realized the underwear, cat ears and tail you bought from the last time you went to the mall were still there, you knew you would be able to carry out your devious little plan. With a small grin on your face, you began to undress before putting on newly purchased lingerie, accompanied by cat ears and a butt plug with a cat tail attached.

Luckily, the thong was thin enough to allow the tail to exit out. Walking around in a church wearing practically nothing probably wouldn’t be a good idea, so you decided to put a coat on over your “outfit”. Even though it didn’t hide your ears, you figured it was better than nothing.

You took a moment to look at yourself in the mirror, twirl a few times before you made your way to Kirei’s office where he was having a meeting online, utilizing video chat; a feature he had recently come across. According to Kirei, it was a much more efficient way of conducting a meeting because he never enjoyed leaving the church unless he absolutely had to.

You slid inside his office with an unreadable expression on your face, causing the man to glance at you before returning his attention back to the large monitor in front of him. It irked you to think that he would choose some old clergyman over you, which prompted you to remove your long overcoat.

You could tell he was sneaking glances at you and yet his expression remained the same, as did his monotonous tone of voice. With an annoyed pout, you fell to your hands and knees and began crawling toward the priest, ensuring that the person he was talking to wouldn’t be able to see you.

Even as you squirmed beneath his desk, Kirei showed no signs of being affected. Once you were comfortably situated underneath his desk, you started rubbing against his leg in a catlike manner. Your hands began to wander up his legs and thighs.

It was quite obvious what your destination was when he felt your mischievous fingers unbuckling his belt and fumbling with his zipper. Surprisingly enough, all he did was tug on your hair as a warning, but that didn’t stop you.

Your fingers wrapped around his length as soon as it was exposed to you. You wasted no time in putting his cock in your mouth, quietly moaning as it brushed the back of your throat when his hips jerked. Kirei was fairly good at composing himself.

He wasn’t extremely vocal when you had sex either, with the exception of a few soft growls and a lot of dirty talk mainly because he knew how much it turned you on. You were a little slut, but you were _his_ slut.

You must’ve been bored or lonely being holed up in your room for that long, if the way you were sucking his cock was anything to go by. The pulling on your hair increased the longer you kept your mouth on him, but it still wasn’t enough to get you to cease the lewd movements of your tongue running up the shaft of his dick.

If anything, him yanking on your hair was turning you on even more. The only thing drowning out the obscene slurping sounds and slutty moans coming from you was Kirei’s deep voice, which was still surprisingly collected and firm.

Before you knew it, your fingers had slipped down your panties. You nearly choked as a single finger pressed inside your pussy, causing copious amounts of spit to drip down Kirei’s balls and your chin. Even though you were making a mess, you continued sucking and fingering your needy pussy.

It felt entirely too good to just stop, so you didn’t. You couldn’t tell how much longer the meeting would last because you hadn’t exactly listened to what was being said. All that mattered to you was Kirei and your lips wrapped tightly around the tip of his cock.

You took him deeper and deeper until his breath skipped for a moment. It was slight and almost unnoticeable, but it filled your chest with undeniable pride.

“Yes, I will inform the neighboring church. Thank you for your time, Father.” You could tell the meeting was coming to a close, and you weren’t sure if you should be relieved or fearful.

When his grip on your scalp tightened, you knew at that moment that you should be somewhat afraid, but you were still turned on… Even as he pushed his chair back to glare at you under his desk, you just smiled innocently back at him as if you could possibly do no wrong.

“Stand up.” His tone remained indifferent, but you knew better.

His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his jaw was noticeably clenched and his hard cock was still out of his pants. You licked your lips as you examined him before crawling out from under the desk and coming to stand in front of him.

His height had always intimidated you in the best way possible. Knowing you wouldn't be able to fight back against him even if you tried was exhilarating, even if it shouldn't have been.

"Have I sinned, Father Kotomine?" You asked in a faux meek tone of voice, knowing full well what you had done.

Kirei lifted you up without exerting any effort at all, placing you on top of his desk as if you belonged there. Without hesitating, you spread your legs and open your arms as if you were a child asking for a hug.

"You think you’ve earned the privilege of facing me? Turn around and bend over." You obliged but not without pouting first. What were you expecting? You knew he would punish you first.

You stick your ass out far enough to pull your panties down, looking over your shoulder at Kirei, smirking once you realize his attention was on your tail. His eyes watched your panties fall down to your thighs, still intrigued.

"Do you like it, Father? I got it for you." A shiver runs down your spine as his warm fingers trail across your ass before pulling at your tail, drawing a low moan from you.

“I must say, this is something I have never seen before… However, that doesn’t mean you’ve been freed from punishment. You still have to receive your penance.” Kirei gripped both of your wrists in one hand and immediately pinned them down in front of your face, rendering you immobile.

You squirmed underneath him, still wriggling your ass and hoping he would just fuck you already considering how long you’ve waited. However, as you feel his strong hand make contact with your ass cheek, you knew it would be a bit before he decided to give you what you wanted.

Kirei’s grip tightened in order to keep you from moving around too much. Despite the fact that he had just started, your ass was already buzzing with pain and you were on the verge of tears. He wasn’t being gentle with you at all and you shamelessly _loved it._

"Did you think I would allow you to get away with behaving like a harlot? Stop squirming." You knew there wouldn’t be anyone in the church at this hour, but a part of you wondered what someone would think if they heard you being punished by the priest...

“I should use you for my own pleasure and not give you anything... Rejoice, whore. I’ve decided to be lenient with you today.” You couldn’t find it in yourself to complain about his leisure pace, especially when you heard his belt hit the floor.

You pushed your ass against him, eager and willing to take whatever he was gracious enough to give you. When his fingers started spreading your pussy lips, you couldn’t believe how embarrassed you suddenly felt.

Not only that, you were so wet that your juices were spilling down your thighs, no doubt dirtying his desk as well. Your breath hitched as you feel the tip of his cock pushing inside you.

He continued tugging on your tail as well, noting your lewd reaction to it. Having both of your holes stuffed was making you lightheaded… Even still, you wanted more.

"F-faster, please fuck me faster, Father! I need it... “ You knew your words wouldn’t be enough to coerce him into giving you what you wanted, considering how you had teased him earlier.

“Forgive me, Father, p-please..!” Kirei had never caved in so easily, so you were pleasantly surprised when he actually began fucking you faster, practically pinning you against his desk by your hips.

Your hands sought purchase by gripping the front of his desk, albeit shakily as you cried out. Your breasts rubbed against the desk with every stroke from Kirei. Although it should have been a bit painful, you could only feel pleasure. Your thighs were beginning to tremble as well, yet his pace hadn’t diminished whatsoever.

“Your lack of patience is appalling… It amazes me and irritates me all the same. I almost regret not prolonging your punishment.” With his chest pressed more firmly against your back, you were started to feel dizzy again.

“Would you have enjoyed that? I have a feeling you would have. After all, you enjoy it when I treat you terribly, yes..?” A normal rhetorical question would not garner a response, but you knew better.

“Y-yes, Father! I love it!” The man grunted, which trailed off into a chuckle as your pussy clenched around his cock. He could tell you were close.

  
Although it took most of your strength, you peered over your shoulder at Kirei to show him your flustered, lewd face. He locked eyes with you immediately, sending a violent shiver zipping down your spine. You wanted to maintain eye contact with him to establish some semblance of dominance, but it was useless.

It was as if Kirei had an idea of what you were thinking because his thrusts got much more brutal, causing you to fall back down against the desk. Both of his hands gripped your wrists as he leaned against your back once more, fucking you until your juices were practically flying out.

Your body seized up momentarily as you finally reached your orgasm, perpetually gasping for air until your lungs burned. You couldn’t possibly imagine the debauched sounds spilling from your lips, but you didn’t have to. As long as it pleased him, that was all that mattered.

With your eyes shut tight, you’re forced to feel rather than see. If anything, it was prolonging your orgasm, which you didn’t mind one bit.

"Who gave you permission to climax, hmm? It appears I’ve been far too lax with you… But very well. Your punishment will be postponed for now.” His words didn’t exactly comfort you, mainly because you knew this punishment would be much more strict. Even still, you were looking forward to it.

Asking for his permission to cum had slipped your mind at that moment, but of course, Kirei had not forgotten. After all, it wasn’t like he was the one getting his brains fucked out or having his body continuously violated.

You wanted to ask him to be more reasonable, maybe cut you some slack but according to Kirei, his endless amounts of generosity for you had run out. You were no longer walking on thin ice, you were _in_ the freezing water now.

Your body slumped against the wooden piece of furniture as you began to finally accept your fate. You were getting turned on again, considering he was still pounding into you, making an absolute mess of your cunt.

A part of you wondered what would happen if you decided to cum again, but you also didn’t want to find out. Kirei was no stranger to cruelty, that much was evident from the last time he thoroughly punished you.

“Do not space out now, harlot. I want you to be entirely coherent as I fill you until your knees lose their strength. Come now, raise your head.” He didn’t allow you to move of your own accord; instead, he settled on lifting your head up by pulling your hair.

Your screams seemingly bounced off the walls of his office, eliciting an unusual burst of laughter from Kirei. His laugh ended in an intimidating growl as he made good on his promise and pumped you full of his seed. His grip on your hair remained, forcing you to take his cum deeper until you felt as if it were pouring straight into your womb.

You weren’t allowed to move until every last drop was inside of you, but you couldn’t help but squirm when you noticed the excess beginning to dribble down your thighs. It was a bit embarrassing, yet he kept you still.

You hadn’t noticed the fact that he was twirling your tail around until you looked back at him again. His curious expression was almost… Cute, but you couldn’t say that so openly to a man like Kirei Kotomine.

“Your penance will be disclosed later today. I have a followup meeting, and you must return to your bedroom now. If you come into my office again, I will be forced to interrupt the meeting and deliver your belated punishment in front of whomever I happen to be talking to at the moment, do I make myself clear?”

“Hehe, crystal, Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
